rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder Fall/Image Gallery
*Cinder Fall/Image Gallery **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Cinder Fall/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art Early Cinder Monty.jpg|Cinder's early design Cinder Fall Concept Art.png|Cinder's concept art for her appearance in Volumes 1–3. cinder spy suit concept.jpg|Cinder's spy suit concept art, by Kristina Nguyen. Cinder Dance Dress V2.png|Cinder's dance dress concept art. Cinder Huntress Disguise .png|Concept art for Cinder's huntress outfit Young Cinder Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Young Cinder seen in "Beginning of the End". Vol4_Cinder_Concept_Art.jpg|Cinder's concept art for her appearance in Volume 4 CinderArmCA.png|Cinder's Grimm arm concept art. RWBYV6MistralCinderConceptArt.png|Concept art of Cinder's Mistral disguise Cinderatlas.png|Cinder in Atlas Sannapennyvscinder.jpeg Official Designs Official Posters VOLUME 2.jpg|Cinder's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Cinder on the Volume 5 Poster Vol 6 Poster.jpg|Cinder's silhouette in the Volume 6 poster Rwby vol3 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBY Volume 3 Japanese DVD Blu-ray cover limited edition.jpg|Volume 3 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray limited edition cover. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. CinderAAart.jpg|Promotional art of Cinder for RWBY: Amity Arena. Cinderreleasepromo.png|Promotional material of Cinder's Nefarious Bundle for Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Mercury Black.jpg|Cinder seen in the promotional material of Mercury Black Amity Arena Promotional Material of Velvet, Neo, and Cinder.png|Promotional material of Cinder, Velvet, and Neo for upcoming new character CRMEAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Roman, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald Promotional Material of Cinder Fall for Knights Chronicle X RWBY collaboration.jpg|Promotional material of Cinder Fall for Knights Chronicle X RWBY collaboration Knights Chronicle x RWBY promotional material header.jpg|Promotional image of Knights Chronicle x RWBY collaboration from Twitter Knights Chronicle x RWBY Cinder Fall's wallpaper.jpg|''Knights Chronicle'' x RWBY collaboration Cinder Fall's wallpaper. Crystal Match Christmas promotional material of Nora, Pyrrha, Neo, and Cinder.jpg|Christmas promotional material of Neo, Nora, Pyrrha, and Cinder for RWBY: Crystal Match Cindermarketingposesv7.jpeg|Marketing poses for Volume 7 by Courtney Brenek Turnaround Models Cinder Turnaround.jpg|Cinder turnaround, from Monty's Facebook.Note that she is wearing makeup and that her shoes have a lighter color. cinder stealth turnaround.png|Cinder stealth outfit turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise CinderDecal.jpg|Cinder's decal RWBY_Villains_800.png|Cinder on the RWBY Villains poster RWBY Combat Ready Villain Miniatures Expansion.png|''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Villain Miniatures Expansion RWBY Blind Box Series 3.png|''RWBY'' Blind Box Series 3. RWBY_Vol_5_Villains_Poster.jpg|RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster CINDER 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Cinder Figure Rwby jpn dub volume 3 set.jpg|''RWBY'' volume 3 Japanese dub set. RWBY Manga Villains Cinder Fall T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Villains Cinder Fall T-Shirt RWBY Combat Ready Heroes & Villains Expansion Pack.jpg|''RWBY Combat Ready'' Heroes & Villains Expansion Pack RWBY RWBY Cinder Fall T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Cinder Fall T-Shirt RWBY Neo and Cinder Sumi-E T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Neo and Cinder Sumi-E T-Shirt Miscellaneous ProductionDiary3_02122.png ProductionDiary3_07503.png|Mocap action of Roman and Cinder Fall ProductionDiary3_07558.png|And the resulting scene dancey fancey crem.png|Cinder dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Manga Chapters Manga 15, Cinder Fall.jpg|Cinder making a cameo in Chapter 15. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Cinder Fall.png|Cinder appears in the 2018 manga. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy.png|Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder in her sheath outfit.png|Cinder in her sheath outfit. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder at the CCT Tower.png|Cinder at the CCT Tower. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder ambush few Altas soldiers.png|Cinder ambush few Altas soldiers. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder defeats the Atlas Soldiers.png|Cinder defeats the Atlas Soldiers. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder hack and stole some info from CCT.png|Cinder hacks and stole some info from CCT. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Ruby meets Cinder.png|Ruby finds Cinder in the CCT Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 01.png|Cinder and Ruby duel in the CCT Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 02.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Ruby vs. Cinder 03.png Chapter 14 (2018 manga) Cinder stop Ruby.png|Cinder defeats Ruby DC Comics Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Cinder and Adam during the Battle of Beacon.jpg|Cinder with Adam, during the Battle of Beacon. ''RWBY: Combat Ready Cinder Cards Cinder Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Cinder Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Cinder Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Cinder Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Cinder Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Cinder Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg ''RWBY: Crystal Match In-Game Screenshots Rwbycrystal screenshots 00005.jpg Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Category:Cinder Fall images Category:Image Gallery Category:Character images